


Puppet

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cum Eating, M/M, Rimming, Stripping, lap dance, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Eren is enthralled by the only male dancer at The Dollhouse, but when he gets a private show from the mysterious being, reality falls away and leaves him breathless.~~~The first deep beats of the base echo through Eren's chest. He's sitting in a chair at the end of the catwalk, view settled on the deep red curtains at the other end. The chair is plush velvet beneath him, a throne if there ever was one, standing out even in the extravagant establishment. Eren's leg bounces as he tries to calm himself, excitement bubbling low in his belly as he awaits the revelation of the dancer that has stolen his attention every time he walks into The Dollhouse.





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterfortheTylwythTeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfortheTylwythTeg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Neon Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144966) by [WriterfortheTylwythTeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfortheTylwythTeg/pseuds/WriterfortheTylwythTeg). 



> Music used: Puppeteer-MAX
> 
> Also written for Day 28 of Kintober 2018 because I need to fill in the blanks: Stripping/Striptease

The first deep beats of the base echo through Eren's chest. He's sitting in a chair at the end of the catwalk, view settled on the deep red curtains at the other end. The chair is plush velvet beneath him, a throne if there ever was one, standing out even in the extravagant establishment. Eren's leg bounces as he tries to calm himself, excitement bubbling low in his belly as he awaits the revelation of the dancer that has stolen his attention every time he walks into The Dollhouse.

The curtains rise, but behind them, where Eren had expected to catch the first glimpse of the small form he's been aching to see all night, he instead sees a thin gold curtain spanning the length of the stage. The drums forming the baseline of the song vibrate through his body in a quick, steady rhythm. His heart tries to keep up, pace quickening as the overhead spotlights shift to focus on the center of the curtain then shut off abruptly. 

The effect steals Eren's breath.

Behind the curtain is Levi, his thin waist and curved hips barely distinguishable from the ladies of The Dollhouse, but the strong shoulders and thick thighs are enough of an indication to have Eren rushing forward to the edge of his seat. Levi's form is lit from further backstage, creating a shadowed silhouette against the gold curtain between himself and Eren.

Levi's hips begin to swivel on every second drum beat and it's then that Eren notices the cane in one of Levi's hands and the top hat adorning his head. The beat continues and Eren has to swallow several times to clear the saliva from his mouth as Levi rolls his hips forward, cane twirling through the air in time with his movements. A delicate hand raises to grasp the hat off of his head and Levi begins using it as skillfully as the cane to create a beautiful, dark, shadowed image before Eren's eyes.

Eren is enraptured as Levi moves, his silhouette dancing across the curtain, floating like the angel Eren sees him as but as dark as the demon Levi sees himself as. Levi's movements are graceful, yet staccato, as though there are strings attached to his wrists and ankles, his movements forced by some ethereal entity that Eren is desperate to rip him away from. As the beat progresses, the singer's shouts rumble through Eren's chest. Levi's movements become more sensual, the roll of his hips, and fluid movement of his hands far more suggestive than Eren has ever seen them.

Suddenly, the beat shifts and draws out and Eren feels like time itself has slowed. Levi goes slack and drops to the floor as though he truly is a puppet whose strings having been cut abruptly. The beat begins to pick up again, the curtain raises and suddenly Levi is crawling towards to Eren. It is then that Eren realizes he is leaning so far forward from the edge of his seat that he is nearly falling to the floor himself. He swallows, saliva thick in his mouth as he watches the panther-like grace of Levi's movements.

Levi looks towards Eren through his raven fringe, his silver eyes glowing with something far more sinister than simply the glint of stage lights. Eren reaches towards him despite their distance, begging with misty emerald eyes for Levi to come closer, to grant him the touch of porcelain skin he has been aching for since his previous visit to The Dollhouse. Levi smirks, petal pink lips curving up at the corner before he draws the bottom one between his teeth and bites down just enough that Eren bites his own in response, wishing he were the one creating that tiny jolt of sensation that passes across Levi's flushed cheeks.

Halfway to Eren, Levi rises from the floor with unnatural grace, as though he is levitating, silver orbs locking with bewildered emerald. Eren can't breathe when he sees the dancer's [outfit](https://pm1.narvii.com/6566/50ac3c5c33671dc8ae9000316de89227ec722488_hq.jpg). Levi has abandoned his cane at the rear of the stage, but his top hat is now gripped between his teeth, his tiny, pearly white teeth contrasting sharply against the black velvet. He is in a perfectly tailored, black waistcoat stitched with silver thread, silver buttons fastened down the center of the black vest beneath it. Eren's eyes crawl across Levi's chest and up to his neck, chewing his lip at the way the black tie fastened to the collar of the black silk shirt stands out sharply against Levi's milky white skin.

Eren nearly chokes when his eyes travel back down Levi's chest and below his waist. Underneath the waistcoat is a pair of mid-thigh length silk shorts that hug the curve of Levi's ass in a way that has Eren groaning as he clutches at his own shirt, trying to get some air. Tight garter belts around Levi's delicious thighs hold up thin black knee-highs and Eren nearly keens when he realizes Levi has already shed his shoes behind the first curtain, the slide from his stockings aiding him in carrying his small, lithe form across the stage as though he were floating or skating, Eren can't decide.

Before Eren can catch his breath, Levi is before him, gripping his knees and pushing them apart before sliding between his trembling thighs. A pale, delicate hand smooths up Eren's thigh, against his hip, and up to his chest, pushing gently until Eren is leaning against the plush back of the chair once more. Eren meets Levi's gaze, chewing on his lip before gasping as Levi presses his other hand against Erne's cock, the rough fabric of Eren's trousers creating friction just to the pleasurable side of uncomfortable.

Levi smirks, his pale, petal pink lips curving up into something nearly sinister before he turns around, pressing back into Eren's lap and rolling his hips slowly, the firm, round curve of his ass dragging up and down Eren's fully hard cock trapped within his now too-tight trousers. Levi's shoulders shift in time with the music and in the time it takes Eren to blink, he has divested himself of his waistcoat. Levi leans back, the sleeves of his silk shirt rubbing against Eren's cheek as Levi reaches his arms over his head and behind him to wrap around Eren's neck, his small, chilled hands palming at Eren's nape and making him groan. Levi presses there more firmly, coaxing Eren into burying his face into the crook of Levi's neck.

Levi smells of pine, but with a cleanliness and earthiness to it, only fresh rain could provide. Eren loses himself for a moment, taking a long drag of the smell as though inhaling air after being suffocated. He feels Levi chuckle from where his back is pressed firmly against Eren's broad chest. Eren swallows his nerves and smooths a hand around Levi's waist to his front, caging the small man against him and drawing him back with a firm press to his taut abdomen. Levi moans at that, a sound low a deep, unexpected for Levi's size but no less arousing to the young man beneath him.

Eren moans in response, rolling his hips against the pert rear still grinding back against him in time with the music. The sharp inhale of breath Levi takes when Eren swipes his tongue against Levi's neck ignites something within Eren. He blinks rapidly to clear the haze that has thus far overtaken him. After a few moments, he looks around frantically, concerned about the other patrons who most likely have their eyes trained on the pair, possessiveness building inside him, a desire to be the only one seeing Levi this wanton spurring him on. It's then that he realizes they are alone, the club completely empty, no sound save for the music and their panting breaths.

Levi tugs lightly against Eren's grip, causing the other man to jump slightly and release his hold, worried that he had somehow gone too far before distantly trying to figure out why the club is so empty. Levi soothed the worry lines between Eren's knitted brow, smoothing his cool fingers against the warm skin and down Eren's flushed cheek. Eren let out a sigh, relaxing into the touch and nuzzling into Levi's palm. He whines when Levi backs away, the loss leaving him cold and bereft.

Levi chuckles under his breath, catching Eren's attention and smirking as he begins unbuttoning his vest and shirt. He reaches out to gently grasp Eren's hand, pulling it to his bared chest where the first few buttons have been undone. Eren chews at his bottom lip and nervously trails his fingers down Levi's chest as the dancer continues undoing the buttons. Once his vest and shirt are open, barely hanging on to his strong but trim shoulders, Levi grasps Eren's other hand and holds it to the smooth skin stretched over his tight abdomen, the muscles rippling beneath thin white flesh as he continues to undulate in time with the beat.

Levi bites his lower lip, his light grip on Eren's wrists pulling the larger man's hands up and across his chest towards his shoulders. Eren takes the hint, allowing his fingertips to trail across Levi's pebbled nipples, drawing another sharp breath from the dancer. Eren smiles at Levi's reaction to his caress, something far too innocent for their current situation but no less genuine. Levi's breath hitches once more as Eren's warm, tan fingers trace his bare collarbones before shifting up to push the shirt and vest off of his sharp shoulders.

Eren pauses, emerald gaze raking over then newly bared skin. For all the times Levi has displayed himself for public consumption, this is the first that has ever cause his nerves to bubble so violently. He ducks his head before rolling his hips and spinning around, attempting to hide his lapse in confidence with an additional show of skill as he drops to a squat with a particularly deep downbeat before rolling his spine up with the crescendo.

Eren thinks he sees a flash of something like vulnerability in Levi's molten silver eyes before the man is turning his muscular back towards him, his tapered waist and curved hips distracting Eren enough to have him reaching out, smoothing his warm palms down Levi's spine. They stay in place when Levi drops down and smooth back up as he rises, pulling him back gently, questioningly, as Levi continues to move with the rhythm still pulsing through the club.

Eren trails his fingers along the waistband of Levi's shorts before smoothing them around his front, palms warm and possessive against Levi's stomach as he pulls the smaller man closer. Levi places his hands over Eren's, taking a breath for himself as he continues to sway. The light from Eren behind him is blinding, his warmth against his back and stomach nearly searing, but the silence and peace it brings are worth the pain. Once Levi catches his breath, he pulls Eren's hands back to his waistband, coaxing Eren's fingertips to dip into the elastic and tug.

Eren's breath hitches when he realizes Levi's train of thought, his brain short-circuiting as he maps where this is leading. Eren gulps, pressing his face between Levi's sharp shoulder blades, grounding himself against Levi's soft, clean skin. Levi's eyes widen, thankful that he is still turned away from Eren as he feels the burning touch of Eren's lips against his spine, the tickle of chestnut hair against tender skin and the warm, humid breath coming out of Eren in short puffs across his lower back. Levi tries to control the full body shiver the symphony of sensations sends through him but fails which only has Eren grasping at his hips more firmly.

Levi steels himself against the onslaught, resuming his movements in time with the slow pace of the beat. He presses against Eren's hands, the movement causing the elastic to stretch over the smooth curve of his hips. Eren takes over, slipping the shorts down to Levi's thick, strong thighs, the dancer's movements causing them to fall further and pool around his ankles.

Eren stares, completely enamored with the sight before him. He distantly realizes that the shorts were in fact very short silk boxer-briefs as he is now staring directly at Levi's bare rear. Despite Levi's short stature, the pale skin before Eren seems to stretch on infinitely as the dancer continues to move, a plain of snow which shifts and undulates under the violent winds of the beat. Eren swallows, taking a deep breath to clear his mind before pressing a warm palm against Levi's side, coaxing him to turn.

Levi's hands clench into fists, nervous in a way he has never been before, guarding himself against the disappointment he expects to see when Eren sees the darkness crawling over his pale flesh. When he turns, however, there is nothing but adoration and lust shining in Eren's emerald gaze. It stops Levi's heart for a moment when Eren's eyes rake down his form, pupils dilating at the beautiful form before him. Levi's breath catches as his heart stutters back to life when Eren reaches forward, his fingertips nearly ticklish as he trails them across Levi's collarbones, across his nipples, and down his abdomen until his palms are resting against Levi's curved hips.

Eren swallows, throat no longer thick with nerves but with pure want. He briefly regains himself, eyes flicking up to Levi where he sees pleased surprise and gratitude reflected back at him before staring back down at Levi's fully hard cock, licking his lips before pulling Levi closer by his hips. Levi gasps when Eren's lips close around the head of his cock, throwing his head back with a deep moan.

Eren's eyes widen at the sound he rips from Levi's throat, his palms tightening against Levi's firm hips and pulling him closer, driving Levi's cock down his throat until he is nearly choking. He regulates his breath, willing down his gag reflex to take Levi deeper, only stopping when his nose is buried against smooth, pale skin.

Levi is panting above him, short, shallow breaths that spur Eren on. Eren's hands slide against Levi's hips, circling back to lightly palm at the dancer's ass, fingers kneading into firm flesh as Levi's hips sway. Eren gazes through thick lashes and wild fringe to see Levi's face contorted in a way that nearly has Eren backing away, fearful that he has hurt the man, but then Levi's hands are carding through chestnut strands, gentle touches pressing his nose more firmly against Levi's muscular abdomen as he swallows around the thickness blocking his throat.

Levi makes the most beautiful sounds Eren has ever heard, soft little gasps and moans, something that sounds akin to a purr and Eren desperately wants to call him 'kitten' but holds back for fear of disgruntling the skittish dancer and losing this opportunity to immerse himself in the man before him. As Eren's hands grab more firmly at Levi's cheeks, fingers digging in for purchase and pulling the cheeks apart to expose Levi's entrance, Levi keens.

It's then that Eren decides he is desperate to taste more of Levi, pulling back off Levi's cock and gently nudging at the other man's hip until he turns. Levi lets out a confused hum, missing the warmth of Eren's mouth but happy to still have his warm hands caressing his skin. The light erupting from Eren which blinded Levi before has softened, diffused around him like a cool winter's day as Eren's palms slide around Levi's waist. Levi relaxes into Eren's hold, the music all but forgotten as he moves to the rhythm of their heartbeats instead.

Slowly, tentatively, Eren smooths his large hands around Levi's slim waist, pulling the man into his lap until Levi is kneeling on Eren's thighs, his pert rear at the perfect level. Bringing his hands down to palm at Levi's hips, Eren reaches his thumbs inward and gently pulls Levi's cheeks apart once more. The same delicious keening sound from before spills from between Levi's lips and he slumps forward as Eren leans in and laps at his hole, tongue laving against puckered flesh as Levi twists and writhes in his grasp.

Eren smiles against Levi, tongue seeking to draw out more delicate sounds from the dancer as he reaches a hand around towards Levi's stomach, trailing his fingers down the smooth muscles until he wraps his hand securely around Levi's dripping cock. Levi nearly falls back against Eren at the dual sensations assaulting his body. Stiffening his tongue, Eren pushes through the twitching muscle of Levi's hole and moans at finally tasting the most intimate part of the subject of his affections. Levi tenses, small hands reaching for support, bending forward to grasp at Eren's knees, his head falling between his shoulders.

Eren continues his exploration, tongue delving deeper to lick and taste as much of Levi as he can, growling like a starved wolf feeding off of his first kill in months. It spurs Levi on, hands fumbling as he reaches between his knees, thoroughly disgruntled as he palms at Eren's rigid cock trapped beneath his trousers. Eren takes the hint, abandoning all previous blushing innocence, releasing Levi's hip but continuing his ministrations with tongue and hand as he undoes his button and zipper, pulling out his hard and dripping cock for Levi to do as he wishes.

Levi's mouth waters at the sight of Eren, the flushed skin pulled taught over the thick length of him. Levi whines briefly at his inability to bend far enough to taste, settling instead on grasping Eren at the base with one hand as he supports himself on Eren's knee with the other. It's uncoordinated at best, Levi's motor functions severely impacted by Eren's skilled tongue and dexterous hand. Eren shudders, Levi's uneven movements up and down his shaft pulling moans out of him, accompanying the growls he continues to make as he pushes his tongue ever deeper into Levi's clenching heat. He curls the tip and trails it against Levi's walls before flattening it to lap and lick at the rim.

Levi feels Eren's hand leave his hip, adjusting his balance before choking on a sob as Eren works a finger in beside his tongue. Levi keens as Eren moves his finger and tongue in tandem, the digit reaching further than the muscle to stroke at the bundle of nerves that has Levi desperate. The deft glide of Eren's hand over his cock quickens in response to the trembling of his walls as Eren senses Levi's impending orgasm. Levi clenches his teeth, refusing to finish before he has Eren just as desperate for him as he is for the taller man.

Levi's hand on Eren's cock is maddening. The cool fingers wrapped around him securely slide up and down tentatively, exploring, and reverent as though they have never touched something so perfect before. The innocent touch juxtaposed against the taste of Levi on his tongue and the sensation of Levi's heavy cock in his hand has Eren whimpering, harsh breaths fanning against Levi's hole as he eases in another finger. He scissors Levi open, pulling back just enough to watch as Levi's hole stretches to accommodate the digits, the smaller man in his lap trembling with exertion as he ushers Eren towards his climax while holding back his own.

"Come for me, kitten," Eren whispers, biting gently on the flesh of Levi's ass as he angles his fingers down, stroking against Levi's prostate to bring him over the edge. Levi obeys, spilling over Eren's hand as Eren flicks his wrist in time with the press of his digits. Eren follows soon after, the scent and sound of Levi's release pushing him off the precipice and sending him tumbling down.

As their breaths even out, Eren withdraws his fingers, releasing Levi's spent cock and wrapping his hands around Levi's waist, drawing the man back against him until Levi is curled in his lap, cheek rubbing against Eren's chest as they both bask in the afterglow. Eren closes his eyes and buries his nose in Levi's soft hair, inhaling deeply until he hears happy little hums from between his arms. Eren lifts his head, adjusting so he can look down at Levi's pretty pink lips, his eyes widening as he realizes that the pleased noises are dripping from Levi's lips as he licks Eren's cum off his pale fingers. Eren stares, enraptured as he watches Levi lick his hand clean, something sharp and heated churning in his belly.

Eren blinks, a distant knocking sound pulling him from the quiet peace in which he has settled. He pulls Levi closer, breathing in his scent as the knocking sound gets louder. He grumbles and buries his face in Levi's hair once more until he hears his name, Jean shouting loudly but muffled as though through a wall. Eren lifts his head, blinking rapidly as he finds himself cold and sticky, staring at the wall of his room with Levi's hat clutched tightly to his chest. His heart halts in his chest, half despondent at the loss of his fantasy, half amazed at the ability of his mind to create such a vivid and lucid dream.

He doesn't realize until it's too late that the knob to his door is turning and the door is opening to reveal a disgruntled Jean. The man takes one look at his disheveled friend sitting in his desk chair, knees spread wide, release painting his abdomen and Levi's hat clutched tightly to his chest and sighs, turning to give Eren some privacy before muttering, "Well, I suppose I know where we are heading tonight. "


End file.
